


Kiss and break up

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stupidity, The Try Guys Get Makeovers From High School Girls, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Insecurity, prejudice, bullying, rejection; ingredients of the shitty cocktail that is High School.Watch Zach, Eugene, Ned and Keith take a sip.





	Kiss and break up

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, so very sorry

Zach slumped in his chair, flicking pieces of pencil eraser across his desk. He still had a minute until class started and he was bored out of his mind.

Unfortunately, he doubted the situation would improve once the teacher arrived.

Why had he registered to take English Literature again? It had been an all-round stupid idea, just like his friends had told him. But he'd put it on his timetable in a moment of empowerment after his previous English Lit teacher recommended it to him, because he had "a talent for it."

Of course, it was only afterwards that he found out that the teacher had told every student in his class that.

And now here he was, stuck back in the uncomfortable orange seats of the English department.

He rolled his neck, resting his head back on the fur collar of his leather jacket. The lights were flickering and there was a glue stick stuck to the ceiling. He considered if he could dislodge it with a hard throw of his eraser.

Before he could put this plan into action, the teacher entered. Zach slumped in his seat, eyes fixed on the edge of the whiteboard. The teacher introduced himself as Mr Bennett, shuffling his papers nervously.

Zach rolled his eyes, watching him fumble. Mr Bennett picked up a whiteboard pen off the desk and wrote his name in huge capital letters across the board behind him.

"There, now you'll all remember." he told the class, laughing quietly at his own joke. A couple of students giggled, but it was more at him than at the whiteboard.

Zach's stomach twisted, the awkwardness sickeningly reminiscent of his freshman year. The way everyone was snickering at Mr Bennett, but he didn't seem to realise he was the joke...

Whatever. That wasn't him anymore.

He was one of the kids snickering, not the laughing stock. And that was all that mattered.

Mr Bennett smiled at the class, misunderstanding. "I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun this year. Right, first things first: everyone get out your textbooks, and turn to page thirteen." He turned to the board behind him, scribbling _page 13_ in the corner of the board.

Zach reached into his backpack, searching for the book. He checked, then checked again, but he couldn't find it.

Sighing, he stuck his hand up in a way that he knew oozed indifference. Mr Bennett pointed to him, prompting him to speak.

"I forgot my textbook." he said, blank-faced and unapologetic.

Mr Bennett’s smile faltered, then quickly reappeared, his optimistic attitude shining on. "That's fine!" he told Zach, grabbing a spare textbook off his desk. "Just remember your copy next time, okay?"

He nodded, rising from his chair to collect the book. He was halfway to the front when the doors behind him swung open.

Zach grabbed the textbook and turned, meeting eyes with the prettiest guy he'd ever seen.

He was dressed in a white vest, a purple jacket that brushed his knees and tight black jeans, with the most gravity-defying hair Zach had ever seen.

The boy sat down in the seat in front of his, pulling his textbook out of his bag. "Sorry I'm late, sir,” he said, voice beautifully soft.

Mr Bennett just waved him away, telling him it was fine. Zach drifted back to his seat, careful not to make eye contact with the boy as he passed.

He had to say, he respected the kid for wearing such unique clothes. It looked like the kind of thing you'd see on a girl in his Social Studies class.

He sat back down in his seat, flicking to the correct page. He noticed the boy in front of him was looking around at the kids next to him in a quietly panicked way.

He nudged the back of the chair in front of him with his foot before he could stop himself. The boy turned around and glared at him, obviously ready for an insult.

Zach gestured to the corner of the whiteboard. The boy followed the direction of his finger, and flipped open his text book. He nodded a wordless thank you to Zach, turning towards the front.

Mr Bennett took them through the syllabus slowly, letting them know what they could expect over the course of the year. Zach was sure it was probably helpful information, but he couldn't be asked to listen. Instead he fiddled with the cuff of his leather jacket, scratching at the fabric.

Mr Bennett just carried on speaking, even when half the class began to talk amongst themselves. Zach felt sorry for the poor guy, but not sorry enough to try and help him.

It was nearing the end of the lesson when he finally thought to take the register, pulling up the window on his laptop.

"Before we start, I want you to know that I like to refer to my students by their first names. I want you to feel like I'm your friend, because I am!" Mr Bennett paused, surveying the unimpressed faces. "Of course, if any of this makes you uncomfortable, please let me know and I will stop."

He called out people's names slowly, taking the time to find them in the crowd of teenagers and smile at them individually.

Zach's name was called and he waved an unbothered hand as a way of saying yes.

Eventually they neared the end of the register.

"Eugene!" Mr Bennet finally called out. The boy in front of Zach raised his hand.

Mr Bennett closed the window and rose from his seat, just as the bell rang. "See you next week, class. And remember-" He was drowned out by the rowdy noise of students collecting their things and making for the nearest door.

Zach left the textbook on his desk and sauntered out of the classroom, more than happy to leave the stuffy environment behind.

He was just reaching the lunch hall when he realised that he was still thinking about the kid that sat in front of him.

Maybe it was just because his hair was blocking Zach's view of the whiteboard, but Zach found himself curious about this Eugene guy.

⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁

"Two weeks into the year, ladies and gentleman! Two weeks closer to escaping from this place!" Jack cheered, slapping Zach on the back.

Zach's friend Miller whooped, throwing his arm around Zach's shoulders.

"Can't wait." Zach shrugged out of the embrace,  tutting at the creases left behind in his leather jacket.

He slid to the floor, sitting down next to the bleachers.

It was just after lunch, but Jack, Miller and him were all on probation, meaning they couldn't leave the school premises.

It was their own fault for skipping and pissing around on site, but it still left Zach bitter. Because of their ban, they were forced to hang out on the edge of the school field.

A couple of sports teams were practicing in the centre and girls sat gossiping in little clusters.

"So how are your lessons going?" Jack asked, settling down on the grass.

“Pretty good, pretty good." Zach said thoughtfully.

The boy from English popped back into his head, unprovoked.

He debated whether he should tell his friends about the new kid, and decided to go with it. What was the worst that could happen?

And besides, they might know some stuff about him that could be helpful.

"There's this one guy in my English class, who I haven't seen around before. He's cool."

"And who is this guy?" Miller joined them on the grass, tired of the strange looks he was getting for his boisterous behaviour.

"His name is Eugene, I think." Zach told them. He jumped when they both gasped.

"Eugene Lee Yang? The transfer student?" Jack clapped his hands together like an excited child. "Oh man, oh man, talk about a lucky coincidence! He's in your class? That's crazy."

"Hey hey, I just said he was cool - there's no lucky coincidence." Zach defended, confused. He had no idea why Jack was acting so fucking weird.

"Is he the one people are talking about?" Miller pulled a bag of chips out of his backpack and offered them around.

Jack nodded enthusiastically, earning a whistle from Miller as he recalled the rumours. "Damn, the things people have said about him."

Zach looked back and forth between them, baffled.

"Haven't you heard any of the gossip?" Jack questioned.

Zach shook his head, taking a chip.

"Apparently, or at least according to the kids in my study hall, he'll do _anything_ with any _one_." he whispered conspiratorially. "Brian said you have to do is get him a little buzzed, and he'll be all over you."

"And how does Brian know _that_?" Zach shot back. "He only transferred in a couple of weeks ago."

Miller shrugged. "That's enough time to build up a reputation here. But that's not the only thing he's known for; he's insanely bossy and totally a control freak."

"But he's mostly known for getting around." Jack cut in, biting down on a chip.

Zach shook his head in bewilderment. "So you're telling me that the nice guy who sits in front of me in English has slept with half the student body? No way."

"I don't know what to tell you." Jack said apologetically. "Sorry to ruin your wholesome opinion of him. But now at least-"

Jack paused, then grabbed Zach's arm in an iron grip. "Holy fucking shit, it's him!" he hissed in his ear.

Zach whipped his head around, catching sight of Eugene standing on the other side of the football pitch.

He ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair, oblivious to his onlookers. Zach unsuccessfully attempted to tear his eyes away as Eugene took out his phone.

"Shit." Miller breathed. "I can totally see why the entire baseball team wants to fuck him senseless."

"Yep." Jack replied, not even bothering to hide the way his eyes drifted down Eugene's body. "You share that wish?"

"Oh yeah, of course," Miller leered, staring across the field at him. "God, you just _know_ he's got bruised knees."

Eugene looked up from his phone, meeting Zach’s eyes. Zach looked down quickly, fidgeting with his rings awkwardly.

For a moment he forgot all the work he'd put into his bad boy persona. He willed the heat out off his cheeks.

He was supposed to be cool, for Christ's sake, and not care what anyone thinks.

He felt constriction in his chest when he thought about how he used to act. At least life was better now.

His friends were kind of fun, and girls were far more willing to look at him twice.

Jack cleared his throat, getting Zach's attention and snapping him out of his identity crisis.

"You ready to hear something that will shock you? I heard Coach Vince had him in the locker room," he said, reaching for the packet of chips.

"Where'd you hear that? Isn't it just stupid rumours? There's no way he could sleep with a teacher, least of all our gym coach." Zach shifted uncomfortably, trying to remain in control.

Jack chuckled, smug. "More than rumours. Guarantee."

"What guarantee?" Zach argued, unsure why he was fired up.

He grabbed the bag of chips off Miller petulantly. Jack grinned and pulled his phone out of his back pocket, swiping it open.

Zach waited impatiently for him to reveal what he was searching for. Jack turned the phone around.

Zach dropped the chips.

The photo was tastefully black and white, but that did nothing to soften the explicitly filthy content.

Laid out before the camera like a fucking art piece, was Eugene's neck and torso, absolutely littered with hickeys.

"Oh my god." Zach snatched the phone, blood rushing to his face. He stared down at the picture shell-shocked, still drinking it in.

"Fuck... Well, I guess that confirms what we already knew." Miller said, looking over at Zach. "You have to admit, dude; a picture's worth a thousand words."

Zach's eyes were glued to the picture, taking in the planes of his tanned body.

"You haven't even read the caption yet," Jack told him, motioning for Zach to scroll down.

" _I better get extra credit in gym class_." Zach read aloud, to the laughter of his friends.

"This kid actually said that?" Miller breathed, impressed. "God, what a cocky little shit."

"Uh huh." Jack agreed, smirking. "Doesn't it just make you want to fuck the attitude out of him?"

"Oh Jesus, definitely. Do me a favour, yeah?" Miller waited until Jack nodded. "Send me his username. As soon as possible."

"Oh, I get it. You want to jerk off to his pictures, is that it? Imagine it's you bending him over the kit benches, or fucking him against the lockers?" Jack teased.

Miller shrugged, grinning. "You know how it is. Anyway, you probably do the same."

They both turned to Zach, who had been silent since reading the caption. He didn't even notice them waiting for his reaction.

"Holy shit." he finally whispered to himself.

Part of him told him that he was acting weird, but the other part was screaming with arousal.

"That was pretty much my reaction when I first saw that picture as well." Jack joked, placing a chip in his mouth.

"You know, I think I'm actually glad I'm not in the same class as him," he mused. "I'm actually trying to do alright this year, just because of my parents, but I don't think I'd be able to concentrate with that pretty little thing in front of me.

"You can barely concentrate with him in the same _school_ as you." Miller pointed out.

"True, true." Jack said. "One time I saw him in the corridor at the perfect moment. I was walking behind him just as he dropped his books and bent over to pick them up."

"Oh god." Miller groaned, picturing it. "And I bet you could see _everything_ with those skin-tight jeans."

The two boys glanced back across the field, watching Eugene walk back inside in tense silence.

Once he was out of sight, they both coughed awkwardly, adjusting themselves.

Zach slowly turned the phone off and handed it back to Miller. His head hurt from overthinking.

"You believe in my so-called guarantee now, Zach?" Jack asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Zach admitted, adjusting his leather jacket. "I believe you."

Jack smiled, satisfied with his answer. Zach shook his head, hard, attempting to return to reality.

Miller lay back on the grass, arms crossed behind his head. "It's going to be a good year, boys. Maybe even perfect." he told his friends, who looked at him curiously.

"And what's your reasoning for this?" Zach tilted his head to meet Miller's eyes.

"Well, any year with a chance of sleeping with Eugene Lee Yang is a good one, right?" he smirked.

"Alright, good luck with that," Zach rolled his eyes, retrieving the chips from beside Miller. "I doubt you'll be successful."

"Yeah, I agree." Jack nodded, rubbing his jaw.

"And why is that?" Miller demanded, glaring at Jack.

Jack smiled, leaning forwards. "Because if this is my perfect year, his mouth will be too full of my cock to even think about sleeping with you."

Zach gasped, affronted as Miller grabbed the chip packet off him and threw it at Jack.

As his friends chucked chips at each other, Zach thought of what his “perfect year” would entail.

He was still contemplating this when they hit him with a handful of chips.

Gritting his teeth, the grabbed the chips and threw them back, jumping to his feet. Maybe this could be a good year, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> i REALLY don't like how this turned out, please don't judge my other stuff based on this thing! This fandom is so fucking small I assume y'all are as desperate as I am, which is the only reason I'm posting this lmao


End file.
